


Randall Culver's Life Saved

by alpha_with_the_red_eyes143



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_with_the_red_eyes143/pseuds/alpha_with_the_red_eyes143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall Culver didn't die when shane took him to the woods. He convinced shane he was dead then ran back to the farm to find the closest person he could find. Unfortunately for Randall, the closest person was Daryl Dixon. Will Daryl help Randall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randall Culver's Life Saved

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is the first walking dead fanfic I've made. I made a teen wolf fanfic thats on pause due to writers block. Just cant think of what to write till i get suggestions. same with this. if there is anything anyone wants comment and i will try to write it. my opinion is that there is no such thing as a bad idea except one that isnt know. give me an idea and i will due my best to right it. my teen wolf story is called, Isaac Lahey's New Pet. check it out if you want. it would make me happy.

Randall didn’t die when Shane tried to break his neck. Randall knew what was going to happen so he acted like he was dead. Once he was sure Shane was gone, he got up and ran back to the farm. Hoping at least one of them would believe him. He wanted to join them, he didn’t want to see his old group again. He had had enough of being forced to watch them rape people and being threatened when he tried to stop it. 

Once Randall was back to the farm, he saw Rick immediately. He was about to run to him when Shane came out of the woods running towards Rick. He panicked. He looked around for anyone closer. He saw Daryl. He ran straight to him. Once he got to him, Daryl saw him and had his crossbow pointed at him. Once the crossbow was aimed at his head, Randall jumped to the ground and covered his head. He begged him to listen. 

Daryl looked at the terrified kid in front of him. He put the crossbow down, “get up kid.” Randall stood up but kept his eyes on the ground. Daryl stepped forward, he grabbed Randall by the back of his head and drug him to his tent. “Get inside and I’ll listen.” Randall went inside the tent and Daryl followed him inside. Daryl stared at Randall’s hands, he was keeping them on his lap and together as if they were still cuffed. “Why are you keeping your hands like that?” Randall looked up, “my hands are supposed to be cuffed right now but he took them off when he tried to kill me.”  
Daryl no longer needed an explanation. He knew he meant Shane because he is the only one trying so hard to kill the kid. “That’s all I needed to here.” What Randall, Shane or the rest of the group knew was that Daryl, Rick, Hershel and Glenn decided that the next wrong move Shane made, he was leaving. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, then hauled Randall to his feet. “You follow me, and this will be easier.” Randall nodded and followed him. Rick was not believing Shane’s story. He then saw Daryl with Randall, willingly. Shane saw Randall, but having stupidly hiding his gun in the woods, he jumped at Randall.

Daryl knew what he was doing. Expecting it to happen, he pushed Randall to the ground and fired at Shane’s leg. Once he was down, he looked at everyone as they stared at both Shane, and Randall. Daryl turned to Randall who looked up at him. “Get up.” Randall stood up without hesitation. He was afraid of Daryl and didn’t want him to beat him like before. He turned to Rick who was cuffing Shane. When he was done, he looked at Randall, then at Daryl who nodded. Rick stood up. “t-dog, lock him back in the shed.” Randall panicked, “oh come on please.” T-dog grabbed Randall and began dragging Randall to the shed while Rick and the others took Shane to the house.

The group began discussing what to do with Shane. Rick explained the plan they had and decided, at nightfall, they would put Shane in the shed until morning. After that was decided, Daryl asked, “what about Randall? Are we gonna have him and Shane out there together?” Rick shook his head, “no, when we bring Shane down there, you will go ahead of me and t-dog and bring Randall inside. Take him to the basement.” 

When the time came, Daryl went down to the shed and pulled it open. They had Randall cuffed in the same spot, gagged and blindfolded, like before. Hearing the door open, Randall began whimpering. “It’s alright kid.” Daryl said, trying to calm him. He began to walk toward him, but stopped when Randall began whimpering more and trying to get away. He continued toward him, and knelt down in front of him. When the whimpering didn’t stop, Daryl sighed and reached for the blindfold. Once his hand touched Randall’s face, he unintentionally leaned into the gentle touch. He immediately pulled away and ducked his head, expecting to be hit for it. He began to panic, and couldn’t breathe. 

Daryl shushed him and pulled the blindfold off. Randall blinked his eyes and looked at Daryl. Seeing him, his breathing calmed a little. Daryl touched his hand to his cheek and caressed it. “I need you to calm down. Can you do that?” Randall looked at him and nodded. Visibly, he tried to calm down, but he couldn’t calm completely. Daryl decided that this would have to be enough until they got inside. He reached behind Randall and unlocked one wrist and pulled it in front to cuff his hands in front of him. He put the blindfold back on because he didn’t know if seeing Shane pass them, or having the others watch him would make him panic. Then he helped Randall to his feet and led him to the house.

He nodded to Rick as he passed. He opened the door and pulled the whimpering Randall into the house. They walked strait to the basement. Carefully helping him down the steps. When he got him down the steps he took the cuffs off and cuffed them back around a pipe. Having his hands cuffed yet again, made him panic. Daryl understood it, he took the cuffs off again and this time, he kept them off. When he laid Randall’s hands in his lap, he saw the blood and cuts the cuffs had done, ‘it’s no wonder he panicked with them on.’ Daryl thought. “I’m gonna go get something, if want you, you can take the blindfold and tape off before I get back.” Daryl stood up and left. Randall pulled the tape off his mouth but left the blindfold. 

When Daryl returned to the basement, he sighed when he saw the blindfold was still on. He walked back over to Randall and knelt back in front of him. “Why didn’t you take the blindfold off?” Randall whimpered. “Hey. Hey it’s ok. Just calm down.” Daryl took the blindfold off and tossed it somewhere behind him. 

Daryl started into the terrified eyes of the kid in front of him. “I’m gonna talk to Rick and see what he thinks about letting you stay.” Randall perked up, “you…” he looked down. Daryl put his hand on his shoulder causing him to look back up, “go ahead, you can talk.” He said. Randall stuttered a bit, “y-you me-mean l-like, as a p-part o-of the g-group?” he asked with hope in his voice. Daryl nodded, “exactly.” Daryl then revealed what he went upstairs for. He walked to the steps and picked up a box he had sat down when he got back. He sat the box in front of Randall. He pulled out several blankets and laid them on the floor. He then pulled out cotton pad and rubbing alcohol. 

Daryl put the alcohol on the pad and grabbed one of Randall’s wrists. Randall pulled away. “I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s ok Randall.” He said. Randall was surprised to hear his name. Daryl noticed that calling him by his name, relaxed him completely. Daryl held his hand out and Randall gave his hand to him. Daryl wrapped his hand around Randall’s, gently. He took the pad and rubbed the wrist. The alcohol burned his wrist. Randall hissed and pulled his hand away. He looked at Daryl, “I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to. I-I…” “Stop. Stop. It’s fine. I do that every time I use it.” 

Randall gave him his hand again. Then he gave him the other when he finished. Once Daryl was completely finished, he wrapped gauze around his wrists to prevent infection. Daryl stood up and grabbed the blankets he laid two out and laid another two over top the first. “I’m staying down here with you tonight. That way I can keep you safe.” Randall smiled, “th-thank you.” Daryl nodded, “I’m gonna go talk with Rick, but I’ll be back down. Go ahead and lay down. Try to sleep.” He waited until Randall laid down and Daryl went upstairs to talk to the others.

Rick stood up as soon as Daryl entered. “Well, what’s going on? You were down there a long time.” Daryl sat and so did Rick. “I had to bandage his wrists. The cuffs had been on so long they cut into his wrists. I told him I would talk you and try to get you to let him stay. I was thinking longer then Shane instead of taking them out at the same time. He got excited and asked if I meant as a part of the group.” Daryl waited a moment, then continued. “Rick, when you said you know guys like him, I think you were wrong. I want to give him a chance with us.” Everyone was shocked. No one expected Daryl to be the one to say that. 

Daryl went back downstairs and Rick followed. Randall sat up when he heard to door open, followed by footsteps. He was happy to see Daryl, but he panicked when he saw Rick. Randall stood up and backed up to the wall. Daryl looked at Rick and asked him to stop. Daryl walked over to Randall. “It’s ok. Rick just wants to talk. Alright?” Randall nodded and Daryl motioned Rick to come to them. Randall’s breathing quickened but didn’t get out of control. Rick looked at Randall. “You alright.” Randall nodded. “Daryl says you want to be a part of the group. That true?” Randall nodded again. “Ok. We’re getting rid of Shane tomorrow. We’re gonna need a replacement. We’ll give you a chance. In the morning, Daryl will bring you upstairs and you’ll get some breakfast with the rest of us. Ok?” and again, Randall nodded. 

The next morning, Randall woke up to find Daryl staring at him. “Bout time you woke up. Come on, it’s been awhile since you’ve ate anything.” The thought of food put tears in Randall’s eyes. He stood up and Daryl followed suit. Before Randall could move to the door, Daryl walked to him. He placed a hand on Randall’s shoulder. He could feel Randall shutter beneath his hand. “Are you gonna be ok?” Randall nodded. “Are ya sure?” Randall shook his head. Daryl tapped his shoulder. “Well, just stay by me. That be alright?” Daryl asked, “y-yes.” Randall finally said, and Daryl smiled. Daryl turned and walked upstairs, Randall right behind him. When they reached the top of the stairs, Lori handed them both a plate of food. Daryl took his, but Randall was hesitant. Daryl took Randall’s plate too. “Come on kid, we eat in here.” Daryl walked into the living room and Randall followed in silence. 

Daryl sat down and Randall next to him. Glenn and Maggie sat on the couch next to them. As soon as Daryl handed Randall his plate, he quickly began eating. Daryl grabbed Randall’s wrist, “slow down.” Glenn looked at Randall, “hey Randall.” Glenn said, getting Randall’s attention, “no one’s gonna take it from you. Don’t eat so fast, you’ll make yourself sick.” Randall nodded. He looked back down at his plate and began to eat, slower. Glenn sat his plate on the coffee table beside him. He stood up and walked over to Randall. He knelt down in front of Randall and placed a hand on his knee. Randall stopped eating a looked at Glenn. “You’re one of us now, don’t be so nervous. Ok?” Randall nodded. “Rick, Daryl and t-dog are getting rid of Shane today. You’re staying with me today. Now, when you were on the roof the night we brought you, every time you shot at us with the sniper, you missed. I have to ask, do you even know how to use a gun?” Randall’s eyes filled with tears as he shook his head, “I’m sorry.” Glenn smiled, “what are you apologizing for? Its ok, it just means I get to try and teach you today.” Randall looked at Glenn and smiled. “Alright, when we finish eating we will go down and I’ll show you.” Glenn stood up and pulled out a gun, “hey Daryl, what do you think, should I start with this?” Daryl shook his head. “No, start with a shot gun.” Glenn nodded, put away his gun and finished eating. When everyone was finished, Rick, t-dog, and Daryl got Shane ready to go. Glenn and Randall went to the woods to practice.


End file.
